marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah Gramps (Earth-9048)
Most of Noah's powers are due to the Tiger Serum that had been injected in his blood after his birth. The first purpose of the Tiger Serum was to give him regeneration abilities, but in fact, it added other powers because the Tiger Serum contained hidden genes that doctors couldn't have detect. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Blue Tiger's reflexes are about 13 times greater than those of an ordinary human (about 0.02 seconds). However, hitting him by surprise is possible. It was also shown that Blue Tiger could even dodge bullets if he's concentrated enough. *'Healing Factor': It was the first purpose of the Tiger Serum. His regeneration process is 13 times faster than a normal human. A deep-wounded skin tissue can regenerate completely within 3 days. *'Superhuman Strength': Blue Tiger can basically lift around a ton, but after training he can lift around 7 tons. This was caused by specific testosterone that Tiger Serum contained. **''Superhuman Leaping: Blue Tiger can leap to 30 meters maximum. Fortunately, he's able to land without being injured. **Superhuman Speed: His maximum speed is around 40 miles per hour. However, running at this speed drain his energy very fast, and his max becomes 20 miles per hour during 8 hours. *'Superhuman Senses' **''Superhuman and Infrared/Ultraviolet Sight: He can see UV and IR, and can see details from 80 meters. **''Superhuman Hearing'': Blue Tiger can hear a conversation from 200 meters. *'Superhuman Agility': Lots of stunts are possible for Blue Tiger to do. His specialties are long jumps and landings from heights. *'Peak Human Longevity': His lifespan is estimated to 100 years, whereas a normal human is around 80 years. *'Superhuman Jaw': Normal human jaw is strong enough to break a skull, whereas Blue Tiger's can destroy a steel pillow (around 1200 psi). In return, doing this give him strong teeth aches during half a day. *'Mastering of Mystic Arts' : As a former Doctor Strange apprentice, he learnt some of magic. **''Godlike Balance'' : Blue Tiger is able to set his position to not fall down. This power was given by learning Mystic Arts. **''Gravity control'' : Blue Tiger is able to modify direction and sense of gravity, or to create gravity field. This power was given by learning Mystic Arts. |Abilities = *'Overgifted Human Intelligence': IQ 151, was bright at school. *'Software Maker' : Noah reviewed S.H.I.E.L.D. security systems. *'Electronic System Hacker' : He was able to help the S.H.I.E.L.D. to chase super-villains, who were threatening them. *'Multilingual': Noah learnt to speak many languages as English, French, Corsican, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, Norvegian, Arabic, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese. *'Great Memory' : He was able to memorize a full book page in 5 minutes. *'Master Japanese Martial Artist' : Noah masters Karate, he is 13th dan. *'Altruism and extraordinary sense of morals' : He's able to see evil reflections (demons) on other people and judge himself without doubt. He also swore to protect everyone he can, and to give proper punishments to villains. *'Strong Mental Resistance' : It is very difficult to make Noah faint. He's able to ignore pain even if it is not adrenaline. |Strength = Class 7 |Weaknesses = *'Unsociability' : He usually doesn't succeed to make friendship links. *'Fire' : Fire is his worst fear. In fact being burned removes his powers. *'Light' : Exposure to very bright places makes him enraged, because of his tiger powers, but also because of his nostalgia. Indeed, sunlighted Hawaii memories give him heartaches and strong sadness, at the point he became depressive at the age of 16. *'Noise' : Noise has the same effect as light, but without nostalgia effects. He's more durable from it. |Equipment = *'Blue Tiger Suit' : The first suit that his brother made for him. *'Second Blue Tiger Suit' : The second suit he ordered from Koshou Store at Nishinomiya in Japan. *'Blue Tiger Stark Armor (Iron Man Model 61 Ver. Tiger)' : The first armor that Iron Man gave him for helping the Avengers. *'Blue Tiger Gramps Armor' : It is the Blue Tiger Stark Armor but edited by Noah to be unique, it's now made of osmuim and have tiger functionnalities. *'Avengers Identicard' *'Avengers Assemble Suit' : It is a suit that merges every Avenger items. |Transportation = *'Hoverboard Model-2020' : The hoverboard he got at his 18th birthday. Uses it when he doesn't want to run. |Weapons = *'Repulsors from Stark Armor and tiger-like claws on suits' *'Avengers Assemble Suit' : It is a suit that merges every Avenger items. *'Infinity Gauntlet with Infinity Gems' |Notes = *'Noah' first said that Blue Tiger was a member of his family in order to keep it a secret. He realized the fail when his family was attacked, then revealing publicly that he's the Blue Tiger. |Trivia = *'Noah' suffers from depression. *'Noah' is a Libra, born on October 9th 2002. *'Noahs mail is noah.gramps@outlook.hawaii *'Gramps''' means "grandpa". *Nick Fury's intel classified him as Power Level 8.|CustomSection1 = Personality|CustomText1 = Noah is very appreciated from his family and near friends by the great goodnesses that he represents. Respected by most of people he meets, his opponents and sometimes even his enemies never get late to rate him at his true worth, as moral as strong. Noah always dreamt to become a honorable father since his teenage. As well being charismatic, he's also generous, kind and altruist, goodnesses that he'll never abandon, at any price. Confident, he never notices when he gets involved into something dangerous, within fights against powerful enemies. Love interests Noah is unsuccessful with girls, however he seduced the heart of Elizabeth Kelekolio and even linked their souls. * Elizabeth Kelekolio aka Golden Dragon became his wife in 2025. * Sarah Barnett, no extended relationship. * Whitney Peterson, no extended relationship. * Stephany Cunningham aka Miss Darkness, no extended relationship.|CustomSection2 = Fights|CustomText2 = 2015 *Noah VS Kevin Brown : Easy victory *Blue Tiger VS Ghost : Hard victory *Blue Tiger VS Wild Animals : Victory *Blue Tiger VS Avengers (voluntarely disavantaged) : Victory 2016 *Blue Tiger VS Painter : Easy Victory 2018 *Blue Tiger VS Needlemore : Victory}} Category:Unfinished Category:Super Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Peak Humans Category:Super Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Speed Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Geniuses Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Artists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Energy Blasts Category:Claws Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Bow Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Webbing Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-9048 Characters